


Banana Pancakes

by bigbbygrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Post-Finale, Post-Wedding, Unresolved Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbygrl/pseuds/bigbbygrl
Summary: The morning after Dean and Castiel's wedding, they make breakfast and have their family over. Sam gets a surprise visit from an old friend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So, I didn't want to write a wedding fic, but I was so happy about Dean and Cas' wedding, I knew I had to write something. I started writing this yesterday, which is when I wanted it to go up, but unfortunately I was unable to finish it in time. But I did get it up today, so, little victories. Also, originally it was supposed to have Eileen, but then I remembered stupid blurry-wife, so I tried to make sure she was happy at least. Also, I love Sabriel so apologies to Saleen shippers...  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Dean really doesn’t remember much from yesterday as he wakes up next to Cas. Light is shining in through the windows, casting an ethereal glow on his b-- no, husband’s, face. He smiles, trying to remember what the hell had even happened yesterday. He remembers vividly his vows (he almost tears up again thinking about it), he remembers the first dance (to Unchained Melody, obviously), but everything after is a little blurry. He vaguely remembers John saying something and getting beaten up for it (Dean has a really hard time feeling bad for that). Sam and his mom were crying practically the whole time too, even Bobby had some shed tears, which Dean was shocked at. Although, just having all of his friends and family together really made him emotional as well.

There was a huge turnout. The roadhouse was packed, but somehow fit everyone. Jack even pulled a few strings and got Benny, Crowley, and even Rowena up here (Garth and his family already had a place in heaven, per Dean’s request). Even Ketch and Mick stopped by. He also vaguely remembers Sam being reunited with a particularly tricky archangel. And although Dean always had his suspicions, he was just as surprised as everyone else when Gabriel had asked Sam to dance to Love On Top by Beyonce. Poor sucker was so depressed after finding out Eileen had found someone else, but when Gabriel had appeared… Well, he doesn’t think he’d seen Sam so happy. Sam was probably too drunk to remember it though. He chuckles at the memory, but stops reminiscing before things get too embarrassing. Karaoke started shortly after and Dean knows he took the stage, but decides that’s something that doesn’t need to be remembered. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas’ grumbly voice cuts through the serene morning, startling Dean a little. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. What are you laughing at?”

“You’re good,” Dean leans in to peck a quick kiss against the angel’s lips, “Just remembering yesterday. Hell of a day, huh?”

“Yes. It was very fun. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Me too,” Dean stutters. He wasn’t really expecting Cas to break out the sap so early in the morning. Not like he was complaining. Cas smiles his adorably awkward smile, and leans in for another kiss. Turns out, the angel was a huge advocate for physical touch. Again, Dean wasn’t complaining, he just wasn’t used to having so much love shown towards him. 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas mumbles against his jaw.

“I love you too, Cas.”

__________

Sam wakes up with a groan. His head aches, which says something to how much he drank last night, because you aren’t supposed to get headaches in heaven. At least, he doesn't think so. He pushes himself off of his bed, rubbing at his face. Looking down at his hands he sees almost-healed bruises littering his knuckles and chuckles. John had called Dean and Cas a slur, and Sam had gone off on him. He didn’t really think he could beat someone up in heaven.

“I let it happen. He kinda deserved it, don’t you think?” Sam startles as he hears Jack’s voice in the quiet morning. 

“Geez kid, you scared the crap outta me,” Sam pants. 

“Sorry,” Jack says apologetically, “I thought you had seen me already.”

“It’s fine. What are you doing here anyway?” Sam asks, slipping out of bed, grateful he had half a mind last night to at least put some sweatpants on. 

“Just thought I’d check on you.”

“What?” Sam runs through what happened last night in his head. God, he hopes nothing awful happened. Honestly the last thing he remembers is beating up John. But that shouldn’t warrant a check-up, right?

“Well you were really sad when you left last night. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you still sad?” Jack asked, eyes wide and worried.

“Sad? What was I sad about? Sorry kid, I don’t really remember.”

“Oh. I don’t know. I asked but you told me to ‘go tell the lovebirds they had a beautiful wedding’ and that you were ‘gonna go jump off of a cliff’. Of course that wouldn’t be possible here in heaven, so I wasn’t too worried, but, well, I just wanted to check in. Sorry, you probably don’t want me here.”

“What? No, no, stay,” Sam pulls on a t-shirt and puts a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Come here, we should go make breakfast. Dean and Cas will probably be up soon.”

Jack nodded, giving a little shy smile before heading out of the room. Sam was about to follow him when he heard a loud thump from the other side of the wall and a moan. He blushed and cleared his throat, quickly ushering Jack downstairs. Jack turned around, looking up at Sam with concern painted all over his face.

“Should we make sure they’re okay?”

“Uh, no. They’re fine, believe me.” Sam pushed Jack into the kitchen and put him to work. 

__________

Dean left the bed with another kiss from Cas. He smelled banana pancakes, and instantly knew he had to get downstairs as quickly as possible. Turns out Cas was not a morning person, but still satisfied Dean’s needs before going back to sleep. Dean turned around to take another look at his lover before heading downstairs towards the heavenly smell. 

“Morning, little brother,” Dean says cheerily as he spots Sam in the kitchen, then Jack. “Hey kid.”

“Hey,” Sam and Jack say at the same time. Dean stretches and lets out a moan, making Sam freeze and glare daggers at Dean.

“What?” Dean asks.

“We need to lay down some ground rules,” Sam says, leaning against the counter in his typical authority stance. Dean automatically sighs, knowing that whatever is coming is gonna be stupid. He waves his brother on anyways.

“Okay, so you need to be more mindful of your, ahem, activities.” Dean winces, but lets Sam continue. “I’m gonna let it slide today, since you got married yesterday, but we do share this house. So just… Ugh. I don't wanna wake up to that, okay?”

“Can’t we just get separate houses? Jack, can’t you just like, zap up a new one so we don’t have to live together?” Dean huffs. 

“Well,” Jack ponders it for a moment,, “ I could, but you and Sam are soulmates. So even if you guys have separate houses, I can’t stop you from waking up in each other’s house. Just be glad you guys don’t wake up in the same bed.” 

“Ew,” Sam shudders at the prospect of waking up between Cas and his brother. 

“I have Cas though. Can’t we be soulmates instead?” Dean asks.

“No. Cas is an angel. It’s not really the same thing. And even I don’t know how to break a soulmate bond. That’s one of the strongest things to exist. Sorry guys.” Jack hangs his head, and Sam feels a little bad for making Jack think that they were disappointed in him.

“It’s okay Jack, if you can't do anything about it. We’ll just have to live with it. And it’s really not that bad.” Sam reassures him.

“Yeah, no worries kid. We’ll work it out. Maybe we can even find someone else for Sam to pine after,” Dean laughs.

“W-what!?!” Sam splutters, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh come on dude. I saw you last night after Eileen went off with that guy. Who knew she already had a soulmate?” Dean pats Sam on the shoulder, but all the anger and fight runs out of Sam as he realizes why he was sad last night. 

“Oh. Shit,” Dean says as he catches the expression on Sam’s face. “Listen, I’m so sorry man--”

“No, it’s fine,” Sam sighs, trying to shake it off, “I already have one too. Sadly.”

“Ouch,” Dean scoffed, trying to lighten the mood. The topic got quickly dropped and Dean and Jack started talking about the reception yesterday.

Sam couldn’t fault Eileen. He was the one who didn’t go to her after Dean passed away. He knew that there was no way he could be in a relationship after that. Maybe it was because Dean was his soulmate or whatever, but every time he tried to get with someone, the Dean-shaped hole just felt bigger and emptier than ever. He did eventually have a son, but it was more of an adoption. The kid wasn’t really his, but it definitely gave him a purpose in life. He named him after Dean, but ended up just calling him DJ. The name Dean had too much attached to it to just throw around willy nilly. 

Anyways, that felt like ages ago. Dean had yet to hear the full story of Sam's life away from him, but he was honestly really glad for it. He didn't really want to relive that painful life any more than Dean seemed to want to hear about it. And he was happy for Eileen. He really was. She didn’t need to deal with all of his baggage and the guy she was with seemed like a great dude. A hunter too. And she was happy, which was all Sam wanted in the first place.

“Hey, can you pull your head out of the clouds and answer my question?” Dean barks at him.

“Sorry, what was it?” Sam says after shaking his head to clear it.

“You okay with inviting someone over for breakfast? Just mom and maybe Charlie? I didn’t really get to talk to them last night.”

“Oh, yeah, but, do we have enough food?”

“Jack said he doesn’t mind cooking. It goes way faster with his mojo.”

“Sure then. I’ll call them.” Sam replies, wiping his hands on a towel before heading for the phone. They have an old landline in the house. He wasn’t sure why Jack had included it, but Sam was a huge fan of it, so he never said anything about it being out of place. 

“Hey Charlie, it’s Sam,” He begins after dialing her number. Calling Charlie first seemed to be a good idea. The last thing he wanted was for John to answer the phone. He was fairly sure he had beat him up last night, and he was not ready to face that wrath.

“Heyo, Sam,” Charlie yawned from the other end of the line, “Good to hear you are alive. Was a hell of a party, eh?”

“No kidding,” Sam chuckles, “I don’t really remember much, so it must’ve been.”

“Oh it was, believe me,” Charlie laughs. 

“I believe you.”

“So what’s up? I know it’s noon, but I kinda thought you would object to waking up before three.”

“Dean asked me to call.”

“He’s up too?”

“Yeah,” Sam leaned back, looking into the kitchen. Dean was currently teaching Jack how to not burn the pancakes. “He’s making breakfast. Well, I was, but he took over. He wanted to know if you were interested in coming by?”

“It depends,” Charlie teases, “What’s on the menu?”

“Originally? Banana pancakes. Now I think it’s being kicked up a notch. He’s breaking out the bacon, and eggs don’t seem too far behind.”

“Pft, in that case, of course I’ll be over.”

“Cool. Oh!” Sam almost forgot, “Mom-- uh, Mary might be coming over as well. I haven’t called her yet, but she’ll probably want to.”

“No problem! But, uh, do you want me to call her? Just in case, well, you know, John picks up?” Charlie asks quietly. Sam breathes a sigh of relief.

“If you don’t mind. I’d really rather not be cussed out first thing in the morning. Even if I do deserve it.”

“Deserve it? Sam, are you so messed up in the head that you think John deserved any less that what you gave him?”

“Depends,” Sam chuckles bitterly, “I don’t really remember the damage.”

“Trust me. He got what he deserved. If you don’t mind me saying. He is your dad after all.”

“Yeah. I guess. Thanks Charlie.”

“See you in like, twenty?”

“See ya,” Sam says before hanging up. 

He’s really glad he doesn’t have to deal with the possibility of facing John. At least, not any time soon. Going to see their parents was the first thing that him and Dean did after they reunited in heaven, and it was good to see them again, but… Sam just wasn’t impressed. After living a life of his own and being a father to Jack, and then his own son, DJ, he realized just how shitty his father was. 

Him and Dean had a much better time when they went to visit Bobby. That man was more of a father than John had ever been. The unfortunate thing was, Mary still loved John. And they were soulmates, no matter how awful John was. And she was convinced he could be taught how to be better. And who knows, maybe he can. One of his son’s was now married to an angel after all, and the three of them (Sam, Dean, and Cas) all had joint guardianship over God. That had definitely changed their fathers perspective, but that doesn’t stop him from reverting back to his crappy ways when he’s drunk. Something about alcohol just brings out the worst in the man. 

Sam shakes his head, not wanting to ruin the morning with his own depressing thoughts. He leans against the doorframe of the kitchen and watches as his brother moves around the kitchen with a sort of grace that Sam never had. Sure, Sam could cook. He was able to feed himself enough to stay alive. But there was a certain rhythm to the way Dean did things. Like he grew up in a kitchen. Jack was the absolute opposite. Being raised on cereal and take-out really took a toll on the kid’s cooking skills, and although Dean was trying his best to teach the kid how the kitchen worked, Sam didn’t miss the way Jack would use his god-mojo when Dean wasn’t looking. 

“Hey Sammy!” Dean calls, snapping Sam out of the trance he put himself in, watching two of the people he loved most in the world mess around.

“Yeah?” He replied, stepping into the kitchen. It felt bigger than before and he side-eyes Jack, but doesn’t say anything.

“What did mom say?”

“Oh, right. I called Charlie. Say’s she’ll be over soon. She offered to call mom instead. Apparently me and dad, uh, had an altercation last night.” Sam says quietly, ready for Dean to yell at him. But it never comes. Instead his brother throws his head back in a laugh and turns around, patting Sam’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I remember. You beat the shit out of him,” Dean pauses catching the hesitation on Sam’s face, and smiling. “I’m proud of you little brother. I know I didn’t have it in me. Dad’s got a loud fuckin’ mouth, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sam mumbles, relaxing a little at Dean’s approval. 

“At my fucking wedding too. The bastard,” Dean laughs. Sam grins wider at Dean’s acceptance of their father’s awfulness. 

“Sorry guys,” Jack says, “I thought you’d want him there.”

“I did,” Dean shrugs, “I guess I didn’t think he’d react that way after a few drinks. But hey, at least we got some entertainment out of it, yeah?”

Sam laughs and Jack smiles a little unsurely. He probably didn’t understand their definition of entertainment, but Sam didn’t really feel like explaining, and Jack didn’t ask. Dean goes back to flipping pancakes and watching the bacon with a careful eye. He wasn’t picky about it normally, but when he was the one cooking, he was disappointed if it was less than perfect. Sam flipped on the radio in the corner of the kitchen, smiling at the best of 60s, 70s, and 80s spilling out of the speakers. He glanced at Jack, who winked at him before focusing back on whatever Dean was trying to teach him. 

The instant the first few notes of Rubber Band Man by The Spinners traveled through the air Dean’s head snapped up with a huge smile. Once the chorus hit, he started swaying along to the music, making Sam chuckle. Jack wiggled a little bit, making Sam realize he had probably never danced in his life. The second time the chorus came along Dean started singing along, using the spatula as a microphone as he shuffled his way around the kitchen. 

_Hey ya'll prepare yourself for the rubberband man  
You've never heard a sound  
Like the rubberband man  
You're bound to lose control  
When the rubberband starts to jam_

Sam started tapping his foot and nodding his head to the beat as Jack tried to copy whatever Dean was doing. It looked awful, but Jack had a huge smile on his face as he tried his best to move to the beat of the song. They probably made a lot of noise as they danced and laughed, badly, albeit loudly, to the song, because it wasn’t long before Cas came plodding down the stairs. It was still odd for Sam to see him wear normal clothes, but there was something so endearing about the angel being clothed in sweatpants and Dean’s old Zeppelin tee. 

As the song ended Dean looked up from teaching Jack a few of his own dance moves. His eyes lit up even more, if that was even possible, as soon as they landed on Cas. The joy on his brother’s face hit Sam a little hard, and he turned away trying to hide the sappy expression he knew was on his face. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Dean said as Cas walked towards him.

“Morning,” Cas mumbled as he pecked a kiss on Dean’s cheek. Dean blushed and glanced at Sam to make sure he didn’t see that, but Sam just smiled back, causing Dean to roll his eyes. 

Cas went right over to the coffee pot, which was somehow full of hot coffee. Sam sends another glance Jack’s way, who just smiles again. What a Fool Believes by The Doobie Brothers starts playing on the radio and Dean starts to groove along to the music again. A little less enthusiastically now that Cas was in the room. Apparently he was fine with acting like an idiot in front of Sam and Jack, but Cas was a different story. Sam raised his eyebrows and Jack nodded, causing the music to become louder. Dean smiles and sways as he flips the bacon. Cas comes up behind him and whispers something in his ear, making him blush again and chuckle. The angel wraps his arms around Dean’s middle and sways a little with him. 

“Do you think we can get them to dance?” Jack whispers to Sam after walking over to his place in the doorway. 

“We need something a bit more romantic, I think,” Sam hums as he watches Dean and Cas. Jack nods and goes back over to the last round of the banana pancakes. Dean was mixing up a second batter, and prepping the griddle for those. Before the previous song finishes though, the doorbell rings. 

“I’ll get it,” Sam says, not wanting to ruin the moment for Dean and Cas. He quickly strides over to the door and opens it, slightly taken aback at the sight before him. Charlie was there, smiling apologetically as both Mary and John came into view. Sam grits his teeth, but musters a smile.

“Come on in, breakfast is almost ready.” Charlie shuffles in, whispering a quick apology before heading to the living room. 

“Hey Sam,” Mary smiles and gives Sam a hug, also slipping inside. Leaving John and Sam alone.

“Dad--”

“Don’t. Please. I, uh, I’m sorry.” John mumbles out. Sam raises his eyebrows and glances at the bruise still covering his dad’s jaw, spreading up to his eye. “I was drunk and, I know that’s no excuse, but I, uh, you don’t have to apologize because I know I was in the wrong. It’s just… Weird. I didn’t think Dean-- Well. You know.”

“No dad. No I really don’t. Dean’s happy and that’s honestly the weirdest thing about this, so no, I don’t know.” Sam turns away, hurrying back to the kitchen to warn Dean that their dad was here, but Charlie stops him. 

“What--” Sam stops as Charlie raises a finger to her lips, pointing to the kitchen. Jack walks over, glowing with pride as the sound of Someday Soon by Judy Collins comes spilling out of the kitchen. Mary is looking into the kitchen smiling fondly, and Sam’s eyes track her line of sight. Dean and Cas are swaying slowly in the kitchen, dancing together to the song that has so much love and sadness attached to it from so many years ago. 

_I would follow him right down the roughest road I know  
Someday soon, goin' with him someday soon_

Dean spins Cas and they both laugh quietly. Sam sees so much love between the two and is embarrassed at himself for tearing up until he looks over at his mom, who is full on crying. Tears stream down her face but they don’t dull her smile as she gazes upon her son. 

_He loves his damned old rodeo as much as he loves me_  
Someday soon, goin' with him someday soon  
Someday soon, goin’ with him someday soon 

Dean leans in as Cas pulls him down for a tender kiss as the last words of the song creep through the speakers. Mary wipes her tears and looks away, trying to give them a little privacy. Sam turns as he feels John take a deep breath, ready to throw hands again, but is shocked to see the realization on his father’s face. Mary pats John’s arm and whispers something to him.

“Oh,” John says, cutting through the silence of the moment. Another song starts playing, something by Billy Joel, but no one is paying attention. Dean’s head snaps up and all the love Sam saw there a few moments ago hides behind a stoic mask. Cas looks up at Dean, confused, until he turns around and spots John. Cas’ face falls and he turns away from Dean, going for his coffee. 

_________

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, please tell me he didn’t just see that_ , Dean begs to himself in his head. He didn’t think John would even want to come over after the beating Sam gave him last night. But he sees his mom, Charlie, Sam, and Jack all flashing his megawatt teary-eyed grins at him and his confidence soars. He’s allowed to be happy, dammit. This is heaven after all. He grabs Cas’ arm and pulls him in again, kissing him harder than before. Cas gasps but eventually relaxes into it. Charlie whistles at the little show Dean is putting on. After a few seconds, the kiss breaks and Cas beams up at him. 

“Who’s ready for some fucking breakfast?” Dean says, clapping his hands together. Mary and Sam laugh and Charlie whoops.

“Me!” Jack yells, running into the kitchen to take out plates. Everyone bustles in and starts dishing themselves up. 

“Dean,” John says, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean whips around and tries to put on a blank face, but he can’t help the satisfaction at seeing the major shiner Sam had given him.

“What?” Dean asks. He tries to keep his tone flat, but he can hear his own annoyance slip through.

“I, uh, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. And uh, well…”

“Don’t strain yourself,” Dean chuckles bitterly.

“Son,” John sighs, “Congratulations. I’m, uh, proud of you. I didn’t realize what-- I didn’t understand. But now I… I think I get it now?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiles sadly, “I think you do. I found my Mary, dad.”

“Your--” John bites his lip, and blinks to keep his tears at bay. He nods and pats Dean’s face. 

“C’mon,” Dean motions to the food, “Let’s eat.”

__________

Sam lets everyone else get food before he heads over to plate himself up. He was honestly a little nervous about John getting into it with someone, but he had caught a little exchange between Dean and their dad, which greatly calmed his nerves. Charlie also stays back with Sam, shifting from foot to foot. He turns to her and raises an eyebrow once he notices her nervous energy.

“What’s up, kid?” Sam asks her as he hands her a plate.

“Nothing it’s just…” Charlie laughs nervously and puts the plate down, “Maybe I should leave, I mean, you guys probably have a lot to talk about and I feel like I’m intruding on your family meal and it’s kinda weird since I’m not really your family and not to mention there’s not even room for another person at the table and--”

“Whoa, whoa, hold up,” Sam interrupts, “Of course you’re family. And Dean specifically wanted you here. Why would you think we wanted you gone?”

“I don’t know. It’s stupid. I guess I just feel… Out of place?”

“Charlie, if you really feel uncomfortable, you can leave, but I’d really like you to stay. You’re like a sister to us.” Sam pulls her into a quick embrace. “Plus, you’re the only one I can geek out with. I’d probably die of boredom being stuck between my parents and the newlyweds. Even with Jack.”

“True,” Charlie sighs as they break the hug.

“Please?” Sam begs, breaking out his patented puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine, fine,” Charlie laughs, “But if things get awkward, it’s on you to get me outta there, okay Groot?”

“Deal,” Sam hands Charlie her plate back and they walk into the dining room together. 

The table is only really supposed to fit six, but they are able to scrounge up an extra chair that Sam graciously takes in a desperate attempt to not let Charlie or Jack feel left out. The table is a rectangle, meant to fit one person at each short end and then two on either long side. Mary sits on one short edge, John by her side. Dean sits next to John and Cas, who is at the other short end. Jack sits by Cas and Sam sits by Mary, with Charlie sandwiched between them. 

Everyone is fairly quiet for the first few minutes, reveling in the banana pancakes with eggs and bacon (cooked to perfection). Jack and Cas start talking about a few changes that were needed to heaven, but most of that conversation went over everyone else’s heads. Dean quotes Inception and him and Charlie start geeking out and talking about Leonardo DiCaprio (“I don’t care who you are, that man is attractive” Charlie says, Dean vehemently agreeing). John and Mary start talking about some carpet that she wanted but John had deemed “too bright”. Everyone was caught up in their conversations and suddenly Sam was feeling like the odd man out. 

_Ding-Dong!_

Everyone’s conversations die out at the sound of the doorbell ringing, and Sam quickly gets up, reassuring everyone that he can go get it. Saved by the bell he muses to himself as he hastily goes to the door. He doesn’t think they’re expecting anyone, but he was glad for the excuse to get up from the table. He’s not sure why Charlie was nervous. She fits in with his family better than Sam ever had. The closer he gets to the door, the more depressed he finds himself. He knows that time works differently here, but he hadn’t seen anyone at that table for decades before a few months ago. He feels like a completely different person. And maybe they can all shake off their life from before, but it still weighs on Sam like a yolk on his shoulders. The tens of years, half suicidal with grief, just to be thrust into Jack’s utopian heaven that is everything Sam had ever wanted. It feels wrong. Just reaching for the doorknob feels wrong.

“Took you long enough,” A snarky voice cuts through Sam’s despair and self-loathing, rooting him back down to reality. “Although, you kinda look like hell, so I can’t really fault you.”

“Wha-- Gabe?!” Sam stands slack jawed, staring at the archangel in front of him.

“Who’d you expect?” Gabriel drawls, stepping inside with a cocky swagger, “I smell breakfast. Mind if I intrude?”

“Do I have a choice?” Sam asks, masking his joy with pissy sarcasm. Gabriel sees right through him though, and smirks.

“Not really. I am one of the most powerful beings in existence after all. I wouldn’t piss me off if I were you Sammich.” Gabriel steps closer, right up into Sam’s personal space. “What’s the matter kiddo? Cat’s got your tongue? Didn’t we already do this whole song and dance last night? Literally?”

“Sorry, I, uh, don’t really remember,” Sam stutters.

“Oh. In that case, let me jog your memory,” Gabriel touches the tips of his middle and index finger to Sam’s temple, causing Sam to be mentally transported back to last night.

_He was drunk. Really drunk. It wasn’t good. Although, it was heaven, so maybe it was. He looks up from his feet and watches Dean and Cas sway together on the dance floor. He looks down at his slightly bloodied hands. John had said something stupid and Sam had gotten angry… He’s still angry. At everything. He’s angry at Eileen for finding someone that wasn’t him. He’s angry at Dean and Cas for being so goddamn happy. He’s angry at the stupid love songs screaming from the speakers. He’s angry at himself for being angry. His dad was just the last straw added to the pile, making Sam blow up. Not that anyone was complaining at his action, if anything people were cheering, but that made Sam feel even more sick. Or maybe it was just the alcohol._

_“Hey Sam,” Jack says as he shakes Sam’s shoulder, “I think there’s someone who wants to see you.”_

_“No one wants to see me,” Sam mumbles, too drunk to enunciate his words, but drunk enough to know that whoever wanted to see him would probably just make him more mad._

_“Yeah, well, he’d beg to differ,” a voice says. Not Jack’s voice. But still familiar. Sam squints as he looks up at the figure standing in front of him. “It’s been a long time, huh Sam?”_

_“Gabe?” Sam asks, “Damn, I thought you were dead.”_

_“Sorry to disappoint,” Gabriel laughs, holding out his hand, “You too drunk to have any idea what’s going on, huh?”_

_“Yeah, probably,” Sam giggles. Gabriel was funny. He was always really funny._

_“Well then, the teary reunion will have to come tomorrow. But right now lets have some fun, eh? Get you off that mopey butt of yours. And you’re in luck Sammy, I know the best cure for a broken heart.”_

_“Oh yeah? What’s that?”_

_“Dance!” Gabriel shouts as he strikes a pose. Sam snorts and let’s the angel take his hand. Love On Top by Beyonce starts playing and Gabriel pulls him onto the dancefloor. He starts swaying his hips to the beat with the angel and he hears Dean cat-call him._

_“Baby it’s you! You’re the one I love! You’re the one I need!” Sam and Gabriel sing together. They sound obnoxious and loud, but Sam feels happier than he had in an impossibly long time._

“Who knew you had moves?” Gabriel says. Sam slowly comes back to reality and immediately feels the heat rise on his face. He knows he’s blushing, which makes Gabriel smile wide. The guy’s smile must be contagious, because Sam can’t help the grin that creeps onto his face. 

“So what about that teary reunion you promised me?” Sam teases.

“I’m not getting out of that, huh?”

“No,” Sam says firmly as he steps closer to Gabriel. He leans down and hugs the archangel tightly, not really caring if his family sees. It’s been way too damn long. He thought Gabe was dead for the longest time, only to have him come back years later and die permanently. It probably would have broken Sam if he had any time at all to process what had happened. It was always something in the back of his head, niggling away at his subconscious. All the what-ifs and how-comes. 

“Okay Sam-shine, thanks for the love kiddo, but, uh,” Gabe shifts around in Sam’s death-grip.

“Oh. Sorry.” Sam lets go and blinks quickly, covering the evidence of tears. He stares at Gabriel for another moment, a little afraid that maybe last night was a dream, and he wasn’t actually here. He clears his throat and nods. Gabe smiles back and pats Sam’s arm gently.

“Yo Gabe!” Dean shouts, “You here for breakfast?”

“You’re damn right Dean-o!” Gabriel shouts back, giving Dean finger guns. Sam chuckles, shaking his head, before leading Gabriel to the kitchen.

“Sam-shine?” Sam asks after Gabriel finishes dishing himself up a huge helping of banana pancakes covered in syrup and whipped cream. “That’s a new one.”

“I dunno,” Gabriel shrugs, “It just kinda happened. Your name lends itself really well to nick-names.”

__________

Castiel smiles as he watches Sam and Gabriel together. He had noticed the younger Winchester’s melancholy behavior, and wanted to do something for him. Gabriel was fairly nervous about showing his face, unsure of how Sam and Dean would react. Cas knew that Sam would be overjoyed no matter what, but Dean… Let’s just say he wasn’t part of the archangel’s fanclub. After seeing Sam so depressed last night, however, Cas had enough and decided to call in a favor. He asked Jack to tell Gabriel to come to the wedding, knowing that him and Sam had always had some sort of connection. 

It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get the archangel to show up when he found out who the wedding was for. He was ready to go for Cas, but was a bit hesitant when it came to the Winchesters. Cas reassured him that anyone who gives their life for the Winchesters are family in their book, but Gabriel still refused up until the last minute. Honestly Cas was sure that Gabriel wouldn’t show. He didn’t end up coming to the reception as far as Cas could tell, although if he was up in the rafters, he wouldn’t put it past him. But just when Cas and Jack were sure he wouldn’t show up, he ended up coming to the after party. 

Cas had a few too many drinks at that point, so Jack was in charge of leading Gabriel over to the depressed Winchester. Dean had dragged Cas into a make-out session, so he wasn’t sure what had happened, but he was fairly sure Sam was too drunk to really understand what was going on. And, sure enough, the next time Cas looked over at the odd duo, they were destroying the dance floor to some Beyonce song that Charlie had convinced Dean to let her play. 

Him and Dean hold hands under the table, despite Dean’s discomfort with his father there. Castiel really couldn’t fault him though, if his father was here, he wouldn’t touch Dean, much less show affection towards the human. Everybody’s conversations had died out the second the doorbell rang, and the whole family at the table was now sneaking glances at Sam and Gabriel in the kitchen. It was oddly quiet, and Dean was visibly uncomfortable with the energy in the room. Cas realized that most of their little family hadn’t really met the archangel, and introductions with Gabriel were always something to behold. For better or for worse.

“Uh, hey everyone,” Sam begins as the two step up to the table, “This is, uh--”

“What’s up guys? I’m Gabriel. Nice to meet y'all.” Gabriel interrupts Sam’s awkward introduction. Sam sucks in a breath, and Cas cringes. “Hi again Mary. We didn’t really get to know each other very well, but I remember you. So, that makes you John. Which makes you… Charlie? Is it? Nice to meet the family finally. Y’know, other than Dean-o here.”

“Hi Gabriel,” Mary laughs. Sam smacks Gabriel’s arm and clears his throat. 

“Is it okay if he joins us for breakfast?” Sam asks the rag-tag group. 

“Of course!” Mary exclaims, “It’s always nice to meet those from Cas’ side. Well, most of the time.”

“Wait, what?” John barks questioningly. Everyone looks at him, then back to Gabriel.

“Oh, sorry. I’m the archangel Gabriel. Nice to meet you.”

“A-archangel?” John stutters, “So I’m eating breakfast with God, an archangel, and a seraphim?”

“Yeppers,” Gabriel says, pulling up a chair, “Now, where should I sit? I mean, I could just sit in Sam’s lap, if that’s better for everyone.”

“Wha-- No!” Sam yelps, face glowing red as Dean cracks up. “Here, Cas, scoot over to Dean’s side, Jack, sit at the head of the table. I’ll switch with Charlie…”

Once they finally got situated again, the conversation slowly started back up again. Dean, and Mary started talking about the reception and the amazing decor done at the roadhouse, with John sitting awkwardly nodding at the right times. Charlie decided that her and Gabe were supposed to be the best of friends, and began asking him what his Harry Potter house was. Gabriel pretended to lean over Sam to talk to Charlie, but Cas caught the firmly planted hand on Sam’s knee and chuckled to himself at Sam’s blushing face. 

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked quietly.

“Nothing. It’s just nice to see everyone get along,” Cas replied. 

“Yeah,” Jack nodded, “It makes me really happy. I can feel everyone else’s joy. It feels… Nice.”

Cas smiled fondly at Jack. Sometimes he forgets that the kid is still, well, a kid. He may have filled God’s shoes, but he was still so young and inexperienced. There was so much he didn’t understand yet; although, that’s probably why he accumulated a team of angels to help him. Among those Jack decided to resurrect, there was Cas, Gabriel, Balthazar, Samandriel, and Gadreel. Although they had free will now, they still all helped in different ways, although they certainly had their specialties. Cas was in charge of staying by Jack’s side and helping in heaven, which was nice, because he got to see Dean often. Samandriel and Gadreel were in charge of security and making sure everything was running smoothly. Balthazar was put back in charge of weapons and organizing the garrisons if need be. Gabriel was in charge of earthly affairs. He was the only one who had thousands of years of earthly experience, so he was on earth most of the time, but that also meant he was hardly around. 

They didn’t really need someone on earth though. Jack decided to be pretty hands-off, and the only thing Gabriel was really doing down there was reporting back on what was going on. Cas hopes that the archangel will eventually see the value in staying in heaven. He misses his brother, and watching him and Sam interact… Well, he can feel the devotion and love pouring off of his brother every time he catches him looking at the younger Winchester. He feels the same emotions from Sam, but to a much lesser extent, befuddled by confusion and hesitance. 

Castiel glances at Dean fondly, a smile dancing over his lips as Dean uses his hands to tell Mary about something that happened last night. He remembers that night, when he got taken by the empty. He had always loved Dean, probably more than he should have. When he had confessed and Dean didn’t reciprocate, well, he thought things were over. They would have been over anyways, so he was surprised when he found himself back in heaven, with Jack, no less. When he heard about Dean’s passing away, he didn’t want to see him right away. He was scared of what Dean would say, because surely the hunter heard him that night in the bunker. So he waited. He waited until Sam finally came along, the brothers reunited and together, everything was right with the world once again. 

That was the day Dean prayed to him. Bobby had told Dean that Cas was alive, and the angel had tried to ignore the longing coming from Dean’s soul, because he knew that what Dean really needed was his brother, and he wouldn’t be happy without him. But finally, finally, Dean had prayed to him and Cas came the second he heard his name leave the hunter’s lips. He came into Dean’s room in this very house, standing in the corner, scared about what he would say. But he didn’t say anything. Dean was never a huge advocate for words, he showed how he felt by action. So he walked right up to his angel, tugging his lapels forward, pulling him into a passionate kiss. And well, the rest is history. 

Dean turns around, catching the fond smile of Cas’ face, and rolls his eyes. The conversation goes on, but Dean slips his hand under the table, taking Cas’ into his, rubbing his thumb up and down his knuckles. It was a small gesture, but a loving one nonetheless. Cas squeezes back and watches his husband explain the logistics of the fireworks they had lit up yesterday to Gabriel, being the pyromaniac that he is. He watches as John and Mary whisper an exchange. He glances at Sam and Charlie, wrapped up in a friendly argument about the Twilight series, and how it’s completely unrealistic. He turns to Jack, who smiles at him and leans back, just observing, and Cas does the same. He revels in the energy and love filling the room and sighs contentedly. This is his family, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
